


Fabrication

by thepologirl



Category: composed of steel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepologirl/pseuds/thepologirl
Summary: Pre-Composed of Steel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Composed of Steel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: of unknown name; whose name is withheld or lacking individuality, unique character, or distinction

* * *

Ixora. His name is Ixora.  
   
Brennan had given me a list of over a hundred names, years of her and her mother's work, and he was in the no-name town in Arkansas, with the football team that had never won a game, a lovely mother and father, and even an old Golden Retriever named Daisy. I almost felt bad tearing his life apart, but we needed this. Nick went out on a limb for me, and I needed to make this happen.  
   
Ixora has raven hair, a smooth face, and old white converse. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. He's lanky, with little to no muscle. I'm almost surprised; he looks nothing like the him in the future.

I see Imogen in Ixora's actions as clearly as day; his exaggerated and sweeping motions, the way his pale eyes flash when he's talking about something of interest to him, and even the way he rolls his shoulders.

He catches me looking at him, and stares back for nothing more than a split second, something flashing in his eyes. A few of his jock friends glance over and start lightly hitting him. One of them gets cocky and struts over to me, probably high off his mind. I take a mental note of ways to take him down, watching his gait(limp, left foot) and the open pressure point on the right side of his neck.

"Hey gorgeous," he says in an attempt at southern sultryness. I almost snort, but decide to use his attraction to me as a way to get to Ixora.

"Hi, handsome." I smirk slightly, my insides churning with discomfort.

"Do you want to get out of here? I can skip today." He leans toward me, his arm blocking me in, and I feel Gwilith tickling at the edge of my consciousness.

I force a giggle, and it sounds convincing enough. "I'd love to. Shouldn't you let your friends know?"

He sighs, raking a hand through his hair and nods, beckoning me to follow him. I do, and move off to his right side should the need to incapacitate him arise.

"Who's the girl," asks a skinny boy to my left.

"I'm Bella Hamon, Agent of Shield and Dragon Rider. You are?"

The party gapes at me, and I ignore the entirety of the lot with the exception of Ixora. He finally meets my eyes, his expression one of distaste. 

 

"Why don't we go for a walk?" I hear myself saying, and spin around, not wating for the telltale crunching of hurried steps behind me. 


End file.
